Reacciones
by Dazo
Summary: Mika estaba muy decidido, y no importaba si no dormía en toda la noche o lo que quedaba del día; ayudaría a Yuu a estudiar química sí o sí. /—Sí, Yuu-chan...Nada es más grande que nuestra química./ (AU. One-Shot. Mikayuu)


Hola, hola, aquí con un nuevo Mikayuu (L).

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End no me pertenecen.

Advertencias:

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

-AU.

-Posible OoC.

* * *

 **Reacciones**

Mika iba caminando tranquilamente, tarareando una melodía que había escuchado justo antes de salir de su casa. Era mediodía del domingo, y el sol pegaba fuerte. Pero eso no haría que se echara para atrás en un día como este justo antes del examen de química que sería mañana a primera hora. Ya estaba muy decidido, y no importaba si no dormía en toda la noche o lo que quedaba del día; ayudaría a Yuu a estudiar química sí o sí.

Dio un pequeño salto animado mientras comenzaba a caminar un poco más rápido para evitarse ser derretido por semejante calor que estaba haciendo hoy. La casa de Yuu no quedaba tan lejos de la suya pero sí que había que recorrer una distancia considerable a pie, además no encontraba necesidad de tomar una ruta o el metro que lo llevara al hogar del pelinegro, para, uno, no gastar dinero, y dos, no estar rodeado de tantas personas que seguramente tenían ganas de robarle.

Seguramente se estaría preguntando que también debería estudiar pero para Mika eso no era necesario (tampoco es que fuese un presumido) porque tenía las mejores notas en química y era de los favoritos del maestro. En el trimestre pasado había sacado cien sobre cien, así que prácticamente ya tenía todos los requisitos para la graduación. Pero ese no era el caso de Yuu, que aún tenía varias clases pendientes antes de graduarse. Pero para eso estaba Mika, para ayudarle a sacarse un cien sobre cien en ese examen de química. Aunque también había un inconveniente, al estar en clases separadas tenían diferentes profesores de química, a Mika le daba clases Shinya Hiiragi, el profesor más estricto de química aunque también es bastante agradable y amigable, en cambio Yuu recibía clases con Sayuri Hanayori, una amable maestra de química que era preferida por muchos alumnos de la secundaria. Ambos eran muy buenos profesores, a diferencia de que Shinya dejaba más tarea para que los estudiantes practicaran en casa. Sayuri les enseñaba en clase y no dejaba tarea, ahí unas de las razones para que haya sido electa favorita.

Pero ni siquiera las grandes explicaciones de Sayuri podrían hacer a Yuu comprender siquiera que era una sal binaria o cómo se formaba un óxido básico. ¿Y cómo no? Mika se había comprometido de ayudarlo con tan solo escucharlo rezar en el baño para que pudiera pasar el examen de química. Y por eso ahora iba de camino a su casa.

Finalmente llegó a la dichosa casa de su amigo. Llegó a la entrada principal y abrió la puerta sabiendo de adelantado que solo estaba Yuu. Cerró la puerta en cuanto entró y luego se adentró al acogedor hogar. Vio las escaleras y unos cuantos libros tirados sobre las mismas. Rió en sus adentros pensando en que Yuu los pudo haber tirado debido a su frustración.

— ¿Yuu-chan? —llamó en voz alta. — ¡Yuu-chan!

— ¡Ya voy, Mika!

Yuu corrió bajando las escaleras cargando varios libros y otros papeles del largo legal. Mika rió mientras Yuu le indicaba con la cabeza que fueran a la sala.

Ambos muchachos se asentaron en el sofá. Yuu rebuscó en sus papeles la tabla periódica que sería una herramienta importante para el estudio de hoy y para el examen de mañana. Mika tomó la guía que decía los temas que se iban a evaluar mañana en el examen. Los leyó como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, pues nunca se había tomado la molestia de leer los temarios, simplemente iba a los exámenes como si fueran pequeñas pruebas como las que hacían a veces durante el trimestre para acumular puntos.

—Bueno, Yuu-chan. —dijo Mika mirándolo sobre el papel con sus ojos zafiros.

— ¿Qué…? —preguntó Yuu algo nervioso por lo que Mika podría decir a continuación.

—Nomenclatura de compuestos inorgánicos. —dijo Mika dejando el papel sobre la mesita frente al sofá. — ¿Qué sabes de eso?

—N-Nada…—respondió Yuu con un sonrojo de la vergüenza. — ¡Mika, te pedí que me ayudaras a estudiar por algo! —le reclamó un poco enojado.

—Vale, vale. —dijo sonriendo de forma relajada. —Ahora empecemos.

 **"…"**

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad. Las pocas estrellas que podían ver en el firmamento los iluminaban un poco. Terminaron en el patio estudiando con una lámpara de gas debido a que la luz se había ido en algún momento de la tarde, cosa que había frustrado más a Yuu y divertido a Mika. No sabía que horas eran pero podía asegurar que más allá de las siete de la noche.

Mika se enderezó sobre el césped al mismo tiempo que Yuu. El pelinegro se estiró perezosamente debido a su cansancio por el estudio. El rubio sonrió.

—HNO3 —dijo Mika, solo mencionando las letras y el subíndice.

—Ácido nítrico. —respondió Yuu como reflejo, luego miró triunfante a Mika. —Lo hemos hecho, Mika.

—Jejeje. —rió divertido. —Los dos pudimos estudiar a final de cuentas.

—Sí. —sonrió Yuu. —Ca(OH)2 —dijo mirando a Mika de pronto.

—Hidróxido de calcio. —respondió con una risita. —Ese es muy fácil.

—Oh, tú dices eso, pero antes para mí no lo era. —rió Yuu.

El pelinegro dirigió su vista al cielo, y sus ojos se iluminaron con el millar de estrellas que había colgando de las nubes oscuras e infinidad del cielo. Mika también decidió ver lo que Yuu veía y sonrió al ver tantas estrellas parpadeantes brillando intensamente.

—El cielo es muy grande, ¿verdad? —dijo Yuu sin apartar su vista de la oscura infinidad.

—Sí. —respondió Mika, luego una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios. —Pero no tan grande como _nuestra_ _química_.

Yuu se sobresaltó con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras su mirada viajaba hasta Mika que no había parecido inmutarse o mostrar reacción debido a su comentario anterior. Mika sintió la mirada de Yuu y le dio una risa divertida al ver su reacción. Yuu se sintió avergonzado por lo Mika había dicho. _Su_ _química_.

—M-Mika…—dijo Yuu formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, conmovido.

— ¿Eh? —el rubio ladeó la cabeza un poco confundido. — ¿No lo sabías? El maestro Shinya nos deja cientos de ejercicios cada clase, normal que sea más grande que la química que da la maestra Sayuri.

Y…momento arruinado. Yuu se sintió bastante idiota y con más vergüenza. Tomó el cuaderno de lado y se lo lanzó en la cara a Mika, que solo manifestó un quejido. Mika solo se había referido a las clases de química, y Yuu se había dejado engañar pensando en que hablaba de _su química_ como personas. Se levantó indignado y caminó al interior de la casa a grandes zancadas y murmurando cosas sin sentido debido a su enojo.

Mikaela se quedó dónde estaba recuperándose de la repentina reacción de Yuu. Rió para sí mismo mientras dirigía su vista al cielo nuevamente.

—Sí, Yuu-chan…—susurró para sí mismo lo más bajo que pudo para evitar que Yuu pudiera escucharlo. —Nada es más grande que _nuestra química._

* * *

Sí, bien, la verdad es que el título se debe a dos cosas; Una, el tema de las reacciones químicas (xD), y dos, las reacciones de Yuu y Mika (xDD).

¡Gracias por leer!

By: Dazo.


End file.
